Episode 20
is the 20th episode of Bungo Stray Dogs anime series. It first aired on November 19, 2016. Summary Atsushi is abducted onto the Moby Dick. Meanwhile, Lovecraft succeeds in capturing Q. Francis Fitzgerald and the Guild prepare to carry out their emergency plan. Plot The episode resumes from where the previous episode ended, with Francis Fitzgerald about to abduct an injured Nakajima Atsushi. However, Izumi Kyouka reappears and attacks Fitzgerald, rescuing Atsushi. Atsushi and Kyouka hides in an alleyway and Kyouka explains that she has been hiding in the streets ever since she disappeared, but no longer belongs there. She says that she called the police in order to make actions by the Guild more difficult. Atsushi mentions that she could have stayed out of the war between the Agency, Port Mafia, and the Guild had she stayed hidden, but Kyouka explains that the Agency is her home and that she finally has something to fight for right as the police pull up. Kyouka and Atsushi go up to the police in order to ask for help. When the captain goes to call it in to the radio, he gets briefed that there's a serial killer fitting Kyouka's description. Before they can apprehend her, she attacks the captain and attempts to attack the second policeman before Atsushi stops her and takes her away. However, on their escape route, they are ambushed by Fitzgerald and Herman Mellville. Atsushi summons his ability, but is then shot in the head with a rubber bullet by Mark Twain. Kyouka retaliates, but is also shot in the hand. Mellville summons the Moby Dick and the duo takes Atsushi away. Fitzgerald tells Kyouka that she's not meant for helping people and that he believes that she's well aware of what she is meant to do. As Kyouka watches Atsushi get taken away, she tearfully asks why he showed her the light and begs him not to show her anymore as the police apprehend her. A week has passed and Yumeno Kyusaku (Q)is seen walking down the street. He locates Howard Phillips Lovecraftand asks him if he wants to play. Lovecraft has a comical vision and offers Q his tentacles, saying that it's a daschund. Q rejects him and says that it's his turn, jamming his fist into Lovecraft's belly. When he pulls it out, it's revealed that there were wires attached to Q's hand, therefore marking Lovecraft with Q's curse. Q activates his curse, however this causes Lovecraft to shift into a monster, causing Q to scream out in terror. On the Moby Dick, Nathaniel Hawthorne wakes in an infirmary, having recovered from his battle with Ryusnosuke Akutagawa. Fitzgerald greets him and Hawthorne immediately asks where Margaret Mitchell is. Fitzgerald explains that she's in critical condition and may never wake. Hawthorne states that she's a foolish woman for sacrificing herself to save him. Fitzgerald comments that she only joined the Guild in an attempt to repay her family's massive debt and reestablish their reputation, but that it was a fleeting opportunity. Hawthorne then states that he no longer depends on Fitzgerald and can reestablish Margaret's debt himself. Fitzgerald barges into Louisa May Alcott's office, startling her. He states that they will enact the emergency plan. Alcott protests, saying that this will cause Yokohama to go up in flames. Fitzgerald begins a tangent about how everything on the ship, including the people are his and that he will not allow his people to be hurt any longer. Down on the ground, Lovecraft and John Steinbeck are resided in a shed. It's revealed that Q has been captured and is currently entwined in Steinbeck's ability. Q states that his entire body hurts and Steinbeck says that he can either blame the officers that came up with this plan or himself for trying to attack Lovecraft. Q says that he's going to kill him and Steinbeck stomps on the tree, sending a massive amount of pain to Q. Back on the Moby Dick, Fitzgerald chats with Atsushi about his plans. Lucy Maud Montgomery enters, which shocks Atsushi and Fitzgerald states that although she's essentially useless now, she still wanted to stay behind and help. Fitzgerald resumes explaining his intentions and says that he's looking for a book that's immune to weaponry and special abilities. Atsushi asks why he was abducted and Fitzgerald simply explains that he wanted to protect him from what's about to happen to the rest of the city. He explains that the Special Ability Department has been neutralized, which only leaves the Port Mafia and the Agency. He plans on destroying all of Yokohama in one go. Atsushi says that there's no such ability that powerful and Fitzgerald holds up Q's doll, asking Atsushi if he remembers it. Steinbeck explains the plan to Q, saying that the plan is a combination of both Q and Steinbeck's abilities. He has connected the tree that Q's trapped in with all the trees in Yokohama. This way, anyone that walks on roots or cuts down branches has technically hurt Q and has been cursed. He asks a pained Q what would happen if he enacted his curse. Fitzgerald says that 20% of Yokohama will be cursed and explains that this is the Yokohama Incineration Operation. Steinbeck tells Q that his entire city will be destroyed all because of him. Crying, Q asks why all this happens, saying that he never asked for his ability, and questions whether everyone is equal in the eyes of the lord. Steinbeck responds by saying that God exists, but he does not love Q. Upon hearing this, Q declares that he'll burn everyone down and enacts his curse. As the doll begins it's terrifying laugh, Atsushi begs Fitzgerald not to enact the curse, saying that he surrenders and that the Agency will help the Guild unconditionally. Fitzgerald ponders over this offer, saying that it is indeed attractive, but that he will only negotiate with the survivors before he tears the doll's head in half. As Yokohama is cursed and begins destroying itself, Atsushi desperately tries to find a way to escape the Moby Dick. Lucy visits him at his cell and teases him. The two talk and Lucy begins to angrily state that she hates privileged people like him, explaining her rough childhood, saying that she was tortured with a hot iron poker, showing Atsushi the scars on her wrists. Atsushi explains that he knows her pain, showing her his own scars on his abdomen. He tells Lucy that there are many people on the surface that are suffering in the same way they did and that if they abandon those people, then they're abandoning their past self. With this, Lucy activates her ability and both her and Atsushi appear in her room. Lucy states that Yokohama's done for, but Atsushi says that they only need Dazai Osamu to touch the doll, which Lucy states is impossible since they're up in the air. Atsushi gives off the intention to leave and Lucy sighs, summoning Anne to give him a parachute, saying that she's connected the door of her room to the Moby Dick's plating. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes